Queen of Rapture
by tylermech66
Summary: Another path was made, another Eleanor was made. She see's how Delta did anything to gain power and she followed in his footsteps, ambitions set on ruling all, but starting in what would always be her true home, Rapture.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of Rapture**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Eleanor watched with sadness as her father was dying, the light from his porthole fading. He brought his hand to her face, lightly caressing it, finally being able to feel her after so long. Eleanor put her hand on his, she then gently put it aside and raised her needle.

As she raised her needle to take all of his memories, she looked back at what he had done and her consequent imprinting, he had done everything he could to gain power, and destroyed anyone who got in his way or tried to kill him. But he had always looked out or her, truly seeing her as his daughter. their bond was stronger than the chemical bond that linked them. Eleanor sighed as she plunged the needle into his chest.

"I will always love you father, as you have for me, I have watched you and you have defined me. I will do as you did and gain power, even if I have to destroy nations to do so. But I cannot do so alone, I need you father, and I need rapture too. You will be with me always" The needle plunged into his chest, draining all of his Adam and his memories, even his consciousness. Eleanor was overjoyed that she would have her father with her for the rest of her life.

"The rapture dream is not over, but it is drastically changed, I will be the new leader of this city, and you will guide me through it all, speaking from my shoulder. There is no word for what I am, but the world is about to change, and with your help, they will _never_ see me coming." Eleanor looked over the railing, seeing many splicer bodies floating up to the surface.

"Well father, at least we wont have to clean out the majority of the filth." Eleanor had grand ideas, but first she needed to bring Rapture back up and running, but her way this time, and with her massive amounts of knowledge from her mother and her father, the Adam infused knowledge of Rapture in her brain, and the many books she had read in her solitude, bringing Rapture back would only be a problem of getting people there.

* * *

Eleanor had looked through the cabin of the lifeboat, knowing that Sinclair would not have his emergency exit without at least some of Rapture's secrets. She had found what she was looking for in the storage room, it was filled with every successful plasmid ever made and six suitcases full of American hundred dollar bills. It also contained clothes and other such things that Sinclair no doubt thought were important.

Eleanor walked to the shelf of plasmids orderly strapped down and labeled, she realized that her genetic makeup would allow her to use every single one of them without consequence so she started injecting herself with them all, she could feel the power rushing in with every injection, injecting a lot more Adam too. When she had finished she felt pretty much like a goddess, she could feel her father's approval ringing through her.

"I know father, this is amazing." She then felt her body start to shift, the Adam was fixing every single health problem she had ever had, strengthening her bones, making her taller, fixing every malnourished part of her and making them better. She could feel her muscles increase in sized, then compress, then do so for nine more times until they stooped, feeling so hard that they felt like rocks and super strong, but she still just looked lithe, not bulky at all. She was now about 6ft 6in tall so she should tower over most people, which was great.

Eleanor could even feel her curves changing to be more attracting and making her suit feel quite tight in the hip and especially the breast area. She finally felt something change with her eyes, then the changes stopped. She ran into the tiny bathroom, looking into the mirror and her changed face.

Her new face was just like her old one, except that it had a much healthier look to it, still with almost alabaster skin, but her eyes were amazing, her eyes were glowing yellow but only in the irises. Her hair was longer, to the small of her back and was somehow clean. She smiled and saw that her teeth were now as perfect as can be, with her incisors slightly longer. She was beautiful.

She could feel Delta giving her the feeling that she as always beautiful, she was just fully bloomed now and that made her smile.

All of these changes were extraordinary, but she still recognized herself which was a relief.

"Wow, Adam is amazing isn't it father? Well, now that that is over, I think we should start to go to America, this amount of money can get my project started real quick." She let out a devilish grin, still managing to make even that beautiful.

* * *

The large lifeboat, or ship if your going by it's looks, was about half way into its trip to America, Eleanor having set its autopilot to that country. To relieve her boredom she had been tinkering and cleaning up her suit, fixing it and denting the metal smooth. Now it also had better armor, Eleanor having added thin steel plates all over it with the greatest of precision while it would still allow her to use the advanced agility Big Sisters were known for.

When Eleanor put the suit on she barely even noticed the weight increase, it would still allow her to swim and not drop right to the bottom, the armor still managed to stay to her form and was only a bit more bulky. She then looked over her fathers weapons that she had looted before sending his body back down to Rapture, seeing that if she replaced the grips and such she should be able to use the massive armaments, her superhuman strength more than enough to use them.

_sniff sniff_

Eleanor's head snapped up, hearing that sniffling from inside the hull. She tracked the sounds until she came to a hatch that she had not seen, opening it and looking inside, what she saw shocked her

Inside of the luggage compartment was a Little Sister, she was clutching a Big Daddy doll to her chest. She must of been in here for the entire trip! But then Eleanor remembered that Little Sisters, and her, did not need to eat all that much, as long as they had Adam. she noticed the girl back away in fear, cowering. Eleanor crawled into the compartment, grabbing the girl and holding her to her chest.

"Its ok, I wont hurt you, you are mine now, I wont let anyone touch you, I won't harvest you." The Little Sister strangely seemed to relax at this, Eleanor smiled, her newfound beauty making the girl melt in her arms.

"What is your name little one?" She hugged her doll tighter as she struggled to use her voice after so long in the tiny space.

"A-A-Al-Alice..." Eleanor smiled and kissed Alice on her forehead, running her fingers through her hair making her giggle.

"My name is Eleanor, your safe now, follow me out, I'll get you cleaned up." Eleanor was happy that one of them had survived her slaughter, she still loved the little ones and would protect Alice forever as she had no need to harvest them anymore. Alice climbed on her back for the short trip into the cabin feeling very hungry, Eleanor having just the treat, Adam and canned meat.

* * *

**I hope you like my first chapter, I have wanted to do this for quite a while, but never could bring up the inspiration to do so, or the skill. I hope you like what I have always wished I could do in the game, hope to update soon.**


	2. Surface dwelling

**Queen of Rapture**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eleanor rose up from the dingy bed in the large lifeboat, noticing Alice was still asleep curled up in her arms. Eleanor gently covered her with the blanket and then walked out onto the hull. She looked ahead and saw something yellowish on the horizon, followed by green. She quickly put her helmet on, using its zoom function to see what it was.

The object looked like a hand holding a torch, and as the boat got closer she could see a full body come into view. She finally realized that this was the statue of liberty that she had read about; it looked much more inspiring in person than in a book. She then saw the tall towers of New York, so she quickly got back inside and rummaged through the clothes that Sinclair had stored in here. Finding some woman's business clothes she quickly changed. She then woke up Alice and had her change into a cleaner version of her dress.

Alice was amazed at the site ahead of them, the city was much larger than Rapture ever was, though its height was about the same, perhaps even shorter. Eleanor manned the controls of the boat and made sure to go into the abandoned warehouse that the maps had marked. As she docked she then made sure she had everything she needed, drinking the rest of the ADAM and had Alice do so too, she could make more easily later on. She then took all of the plasmids that were left as there was no need to inject two of the same kind. She neatly stored them in the back of the truck that was left in the warehouse with the money; obviously Sinclair had many escape plans. Eleanor then jumped into the driver's seat and then froze, realizing that she had no idea how to drive this thing.

"Relax Eleanor; it can't be that much harder than a boat or sub." She experimented and with her quick mind got the idea quickly. She had Alice come in and she drove out of the warehouse into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

Eleanor drove to the marker on the map, she was going to somebody that Sinclair had known who would provide her with an ID, for a price. She would need this to get any source of legal income on the Surface so she drove to the building. It was a dingy apartment with many hastily repaired windows. She walked in and searched for the door with the number 528. Eleanor found it eventually and knocked, waiting for an answer.

The door creaked open a bit, a small chain could be seen holding it to the wall, then a voiced came out from behind it.

"What is paradise?" Eleanor smirked.

"Rapture." The man smile and closed the door, opening it full a second after. The man was short and unshaven, wearing a tank top and slacks with overall straps hanging from them. He gestured for her to come in.

"Come in, come in. You must know Sinclair! How is that old con artist?" Eleanor flinched a bit, remembering how he was tortured and transformed into an Alpha-series, eventually her father killing him and putting him out of his misery. Eleanor decided to censer that bit out.

"He was killed, last I saw him he told me to find you, told me you could get a girl some ID." The man's mood plummeted, seemed he was a friend.

"Oh that's... horrible, who killed him?" Eleanor shrugged, definitively not going to tell him it was her Father. He nodded, thinking of how easily someone can get away with murder these days.

"A-anyway, what was that about an ID? I can give you more than that! I can get ya a life-long record! Diplomas and everything! Ehem, uh, for a price, of course." Eleanor Lamb smiled deviously, she had lots of money to spend.

* * *

Eleanor had driven to what she deduced was a bank after she had made sure that her new records had circulated through the system for a while. She put sunglasses on to hide her eyes and carried two of the suitcases of money that she had, having Alice carry one also, leaving three more for emergency funds.

When she walked in everyone looked strangely at the woman and child holding large suitcases. She approached the teller and dropped the cases on the counter opening them to show the money.

"I'd like to make an account and deposit." The teller stared wide eyed for a few second but then nodded as he did not want to mess this up. Then someone over in the waiting area pulled something out of his duffel bag.

"Everyone get down to the ground and no one will get hurt, this is a stick up!" Eleanor sighed and started walking calmly to the man holding what looked to be a machine gun, more advanced than the standard one in Rapture but wouldn't compare to an upgraded one.

"Hey bitch! Stay down like the rest, I said stay down!" His hand shook a bit when she did not stop, then he pulled the trigger, letting out a trail of gunfire that Eleanor dodged, making sure to make her movements mostly humanly possible. She ducked under the blaze and rose back up uppercutting the man in the chin, sending him flying. She then tidied up her suit and went back to the counter.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

Eleanor was getting irritated, after she had dispatched the thug the police had come and started pestering her with questions, she just told them she was a black belt in karate and in their ignorance they accepted it. She had finally managed to deposit her money and left with a couple thousand to hire some people to repair Rapture.

She would have to keep the group to less than a hundred if she was going to protect them from the remaining splicers in Rapture but that should do for now, she just had to fix one of the surf scrapers in Rapture to fit in a couple hundred people. The she could have the Industrial and Commercial areas fixed up. But before all of that Hephaestus had to be brought back up to speed.

She decided to make sure she had somewhere to live first though, one step at a time.

* * *

Eleanor looked around the apartment that she had just bought, it didn't look as luxurious as most of the ones in Rapture but that was to be expected, Rapture had been at first built entirely for the elite so even the poor areas had been lavishly decorated, the only one that wasn't was pauper's drop as that was a new development. She set down her crates of plasmids and mechanical parts. Then she got to work making a primitive plasmid creation machine. This was basically built like one of the first ones ever built but it should do the job.

She then started splicing the genes in some ADAM and turning it into a brand new plasmid. She introduced some chemicals that were common in the human brain and finalized the procedure by locking down the DNA, making the plasmid, the whole procedure taking up about five hours.

"So here it is, a mind control plasmid. Surprisingly simple to make, I guess that Ryan just didn't like these so he must have discreetly gotten rid of them. This should be useful in business meetings."

She injected the plasmid, discretely testing out her new powers on a maid who was passing by in the hall, she got a slightly disappointing result in which the subject only got strong suggestions to do something, at least there wasn't any visible or hearable effect as that would be troublesome with her plans. Maybe the effectiveness results will vary with people who have weaker or stronger will.

"Alright, time to set up the rest, and hide this device, can't let some random trespasser come across it." She then put the device in a large trunk to hide it. After that she brought Alice to the couch, they would get furniture and things in the morning.

* * *

Alice woke up before Eleanor, she walked to the luggage and took out a bit of canned fish, they still having not bought surface food. She had noticed that her constant hunger for ADAM had gone away after her feast. All she wanted now was food. She ate then shook Eleanor a bit, making her jump and brought up her arm like she still was wearing her needle. She visibly relaxed at the sight of Alice.

"Sorry Alice, still jumpy." Eleanor stretched and grabbed some money from the stash that they had, going outside with Alice to go get essentials and comforts.

* * *

Eleanor had been rather jittery when she entered the crowds of New York; she was not used to so many people. She made her way to the "Grocery Store" and bought as much food as she could fit into her cart, she then bought some furniture and appliances and had them delivered to her house.

She went back home, putting everything away and setting up furniture. She then started recording in her last Autodiary from Rapture.

"Day two on the Surface: I have had made fake ID and established a base of operations. Now I will have to start setting up businesses to generate income and hiring engineers to repair Rapture. The Surface Dwellers are so easygoing; it gives me hope that I can have Rapture like that again.

"I still remember vaguely Rapture before the fall, even before I was a Little Sister. It was beautiful and if I remember the conversations right, an escape from the restraints of the surface. I must bring back Rapture, as that is my home, not this 'Surface' this will never be my true home, which is I guess my true reason for bringing Rapture back. I want my home again, I want it to be glorious." Eleanor stopped recording and looked sadly at the Autodiary, Rapture had fallen so far yet she still thought of it as her home. She just felt more resolve to bring it back now.

She stood up and started to draw up her plan for Rapture's comeback, of course making many plans like B, C, D, E, etc. She smiled, Rapture would be reborn, but her way this time...

* * *

**I love Bioshock, the story, the characters, especially the mindfucks. I really did not like infinite though, the fact that it wasn't in Rapture just ruined it for me. But alas, you aren't here to hear me ramble and rant, I'll be done with the next chapter soon hopefully.**


End file.
